<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Exactly Toffee by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836964">Not Exactly Toffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trash Bois [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flowers, I deserve it, Jealousy, M/M, Solid being himself, Still Can't Tag, and also insane, feel free to attack me in the comments, get your trash bois content, i made this a series, so you know... complicated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solid goes to a flower shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alecdora Sandler/Solid Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trash Bois [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Exactly Toffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lord Silva!" the man behind the desk exclaimed as a royal with silver hair walked into the flower shop. "It's an honor to have you, sir!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph," Solid grunted. "I don't know how a peasant like you managed to open a shop in the noble realm. Honestly, standards must be lowering." The florist visibly wilted a little, smile wavering.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry. Is it that obvious?" he said, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"With your clothes, you look like you just crawled out of a barn. In fact, you probably did. Now, show me your rarest collection."</p><p> </p><p>"Um, yes sir. They're in the back. I'll go get them." The florist scurried off, obviously anxious to get away from the waves of palpable irritation emitting from the royal. </p><p> </p><p>Solid sighed as he gazed around the flower shop. It wasn't very big, with flowers set up in big vases of water. Some were in pots, clearly meant for gardens. Others were clipped at their stems, simply for display. Workers milled about, watering and pruning the plants. A flash of pink caught his eye. A woman was observing a bouquet of sunflowers. He recognized the Black Bulls robe around her shoulders. She was that woman who was usually around Noelle. Her name was Vanessa, if he remembered correctly. </p><p> </p><p>"You think she'll like it?" she asked her companion, that other son of the Vaudes. </p><p> </p><p>"I still think we should get her food and call it a day," he replied. </p><p> </p><p>"We should get her edible flowers!" the witch exclaimed. While she waved over a worker, the florist came out from the back with three other people, all carrying vases filled with colorful flowers. Solid felt the Black Bull woman's eyes on him for a moment, but he ignored her.</p><p> </p><p>"Most of these were grown in a mana rich field, and they are all of rare varieties," the florist exclaimed proudly. "I'm sure you'll find many you like."</p><p> </p><p>As Solid surveyed the roses, a cluster of small, blue flowers caught his eyes. If he had been shopping for himself, he might have bought them. But for his purpose, they felt wrong somehow. The florist began to recommend a particularly red bouquet of roses, but Solid waved him away. One of the pots was filled with multicolored flowers, mana pulsing from their petals. </p><p> </p><p>"I see you've found our rarest variety of chrysanthemums!" the florist said excitedly. "They're a bit expensive, but I'm sure it's no problem for you, my lord. You have impeccable taste-"</p><p> </p><p>"Did I say I wanted them?" Solid snarled, feeling his anger spike. The man took a step back. Swallowing, he attempted to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for assuming, my lor-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" the royal shouted. "I come to you expecting quality, but instead, you fill your shop with tacky weeds and present them to me as if someone of my status should be impressed!" </p><p> </p><p>"Please sir, I'm so sorry," the florist said as he cowered behind the counter. The other workers also backed away from the mana emanating from the Silva.</p><p> </p><p>"I should have your head, commoner!" Solid shrieked, raising his hand as if about to hit the man. Suddenly, he felt thread pulling his arm back behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing, attacking this poor man?" the witch asked, her voice filled with rage. "Are you so spoiled you would throw a tantrum over flowers?" Her companion was looking in their direction, seemingly ready to jump in if anything went wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Black Bull! I'm royalty, I can handle my affairs however I want to!" he yelled, trying to pull his arm away.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I can't believe Noelle is trying to reconnect with you people." Vanessa replied. "How immature can you be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Miss, it's fine," the florist tried to interject.</p><p> </p><p>"No it isn't!" the disgraced Vaude replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, no one should treat people this way. We can't just let the brat get away with this kind of behavior because he's royalty! And you," Vanessa said, rounding on Solid. "You- what are you looking at?"</p><p> </p><p>During the commotion, Solid had seen a small bouquet of roses among the much more vibrant colors on the counter. They were an almost toffee color, but somehow still vivacious, unlike the wilted brown of dead flowers. The petals looked smooth, curling around each other delicately. He pointed at them with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about those," he demanded. The florist looked taken aback. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh, sorry sir, those are a less popular batch, grown in an area with less mana causing the lack of bright pigment. They are rare, but not very popular with nobility because the combination of brown and gray is seen as too drab. I'll get rid of them immediately."</p><p> </p><p>"Did I tell you to get rid of them?" The florist looked up in shock. Solid assessed the flowers for a few more seconds before slamming a bag of coins down on the table. "Is this enough?"</p><p> </p><p>"S-sir! This is too much!" the florist cried. </p><p> </p><p>"Keep the change," Solid replied absentmindedly. "Hey witch, let go of my arm. I'm not going to do anything." Vanessa reluctantly released his arm, her friend still eyeing him warily. The florist wrapped the flowers in gray paper.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you want these, sir?" the man asked nervously. "Like I said, they're not very popular." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that's why I bought them," he growled, snatching them from his hand. He examined them quietly. "They're perfect," he mumbled to himself. Spinning on his heel, Solid left the flower shop as he had entered, gaining everyone's attention with characteristic Silva flourish.</p><p> </p><p>Standing on his water eagle, he felt a smile spread across his face. The wind blew his robe around wildly as he raced towards his destination. He felt giddy, gripping the roses tightly in his hand. Arriving at the Golden Dawn base, he noticed the Lunettes boy standing at the front doors.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need something?" he asked stiffly, pushing his glasses up. He seemed tense, as if expecting Solid to start a fight. He couldn't help but smile, pleased that his reputation still made people nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"Take me to Sandler," Solid ordered. The other man looked like he wanted to protest, but he thought better of it. He disappeared into the manor-like base, Solid following close behind. He was taken to the courtyard where the other told him to wait while he retrieved his superior. Solid stood outside for a few minutes before he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see Alecdora Sandler walking towards him.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at the look on Alecdora's face, obviously annoyed that he was bothered while working. Considering how loyal he was to his captain, it was a wonder he had even showed up. He clearly hadn't seen Solid yet, looking at a sheet of parchment as he walked. The midday sun bathed him in cheerful sunshine, contrasting his dour mood. The breeze tousled his green hair, messing up the style that Solid both despised and adored. He looked beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you bother a member of the Golden Dawn at this time of day? I only take messages at breakfast or after dinner," he said, still reading what must have been a mission report. "I thought I told all the messengers this already. Your incompetency makes me sick."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to bother you, sir," Solid replied, grinning to himself. Alecdora eyes continued to scan the document.</p><p> </p><p>"Well at least give me the message since you made me walk all the way over here," he said. "I swear, they don't train commoners to be professional anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay sir," Solid said, his smirk widening. "The message is that I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Alecdora's eyes snapped up to meet his. His cheeks darkened as he stared at Solid. He opened his mouth, then closed it, looking to be at a loss for words. He cleared his throat a couple of times.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't see you," he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that much was obvious," Solid chuckled. Alecdora's face flushed even more. "Here, I got you something." He handed the roses to other man who stared at them with astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never seen roses this color," he said quietly. "Even the ones grown around an abundance of mana are usually... more vivid." Solid tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you not like them?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No! No I like them," Alecdora answered quickly. "I really like them. They're so sophisticated and elegant. Just... I expected you to pick something more suited to your own tastes." </p><p> </p><p>"Have some faith, Dora," Solid laughed. "Anyway, I got them because they remind me of your eyes."</p><p> </p><p>"My eyes aren't interesting, though," he said, looking confused. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Solid also felt puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>"My eyes aren't exciting or bright or anything," Alecdora said. 'Why would you go to the trouble of finding roses that matched?"</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, Solid's hands were cupping his face. The other almost stumbled back, but Solid held him in place. Solid heard Alecdora's breath hitch as he was forced to look back into intense blue eyes. He traced a thumb along the other's cheekbone, admiring the sharp features. Their noses were almost touching.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Alecdora asked breathlessly. Solid moved his right hand to the small of the other's back, pushing him closer. He heard the crinkle of paper as Alecdora gripped the roses tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"Your eyes have kept me awake for days. Don't you dare say they aren't incredible," he murmured angrily into Alecdora's ear. The other blushed furiously, lips parting in shock. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching as the captain of the Golden Dawn himself strode out into the courtyard towards the training area. He glanced their way a few times, but he kept walking.</p><p> </p><p>"I should... get back to work," he said hoarsely. "Captain Vangeance will need help with the new training regiments being implemented." Solid scowled as Alecdora tried to pull away.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to stop worrying about him so much. He'll live," he said, gripping the other harder. "Besides, you owe me a date."</p><p> </p><p>"But.. the captain," Alecdora repeated, looking torn. Solid grabbed his chin hard. </p><p> </p><p>"Ignore him," he said, a dangerous look in his eyes. "I can give you a better time."</p><p> </p><p>With this, he leaned in to kiss the corner of Alecdora's mouth. He felt the man shudder. Solid leaned in to deepen the kiss, hands resting on his waist possessively. Alecdora's hands found their way to Solid's shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye, Solid noticed the captain watching them. As he blushed and looked away from their little scene, Solid felt a rush of jealous satisfaction. "Let's go," he said, pulling away. He started walking back towards the exit. </p><p> </p><p>Alecdora looked back at his captain and then at the not-exactly-toffee roses in his hand. And he followed after Solid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote another</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>